


No es tan duro como parece

by Deepspacedust



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Tinoco - Freeform, Father Daughter fluff, Fluff, On My Block - Freeform, Oscar Diaz - Freeform, Oscar Diaz is a softy, Post-Series, Post-Series Oscar Diaz, Steve Louis Villegas, julio macias - Freeform, santos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepspacedust/pseuds/Deepspacedust
Summary: Oscar isn't as tough as he looks. His daughter is proof of that.
Relationships: Cesar Diaz/Monse Finnie, Cesar Diaz/Oscar "Spooky" Diaz, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Daughter, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Monse Finnie, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Ruby Martinez, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Sad Eyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	No es tan duro como parece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliaStarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliaStarlett/gifts).



> This fic is for EliaStarlett! I hope you like it!

**Elena: Age 1**

It’s a Saturday, and the first day of summer, when Marisol says that she can’t take the heat any more. She’s sitting in the living room, windows opened, a fan pointed towards her. She’s a week past her due date, and the summer heat is starting to get to her.

Oscar carries Elena down the front steps, plopping her down on the ground when they reach the sidewalk. She reaches up for him, and Oscar smiles, offering her his hand. Her tiny hand is only big enough to wrap around one of his fingers.

She’s in a lavender coloured dress, frilly lace edging on the shoulders, her hair pulled back into a pony, and a pair of sparkly gel sandals on her little feet. They walk down the street slowly. The people walking past mostly look away from them. People in this neighbourhood know who Oscar is. Know his affiliations. And if they don’t, the smattering of tattoos across his face and neck would be a dead giveaway. But there are a few people, mainly older women in the neighbourhood, who meet his gaze, smiling widely as they take in the sight of Oscar and Elena walking down the streets of Freeridge.

When Oscar reaches the corner store, he lifts Elena into his arms. He opens the door, the cool air of the convenience store washing over him, and he can't help but let out a sigh of relief at the moments respite from the blistering summer heat. He makes eye contact with the cashier, a man who looks like he’s in his early 50’s, but the man glances away from him nervously. Elena is babbling something about “mami” and “popsicles” in his arms as her tiny hands play with the gold chain around his neck.

“Eh, mamacita? You think mami might want some popsicles?” He asks her, looking down at his baby.

“Mami.” She says, her little brow furrowing slightly in frustration. “Be-be.” She corrects him, pointing to her tummy, trying to help her father understand.

“Oh.” Oscar says, overemphasizing the word to show his daughter that he understands her correction. “You think mami and the bebé might like some popsicles?” He asks, earning a satisfied nod from Elena. “I think you’re right, nenã.” He says, opening the freezer and grabbing a box of fruit flavoured popsicles. “Eres una buena hermana mayor.” He says, and Elena smiles up at him.

The two of them walk around the store for a while longer, grabbing some things that they might need later, but mostly so they don't have to go back out into the summer heat just yet. When Oscar finally gets to the cash, he places the basket on the counter, and the cashier flashes him a hesitant glance. Oscar is used to this. Most people in the neighbourhood don’t speak to him when they see him, let alone make eye contact with him. The two men are quiet as the items are rung up. The silence is broken, however, by a tiny sound coming from the baby in Oscars arms.

“Hola!” Elena chirps, her eyes watching the cashier as he bags the groceries. Oscar looks down at his daughter, and then at the cashier, who’s now looking at Elena, a smile spreading across his face.

“Hola pequeño.” He says to the baby, his face turning to look at Oscar, the same smile still on his face. Oscar offers him a smile in return.

The cashier is quiet for a moment before he speaks again. “How old is she?” He asks, his voice pleasant, but perhaps a little hesitant.

“Una.” Oscar says, a sense of pride in his voice. “Eh? Mamacita?” He says to Elena, bouncing her a bit in his arms, and earning him a giggle. “Cuantos años tienes?” He asks her, and Elena looks at him quizzically before raising one tiny finger in the air.

“That’s right!” He coos, bringing a finger up to stoke Elena’s cheek. She presses her face into her fathers chest then, suddenly embarrassed by the attention that she’s receiving. Both the cashier and Oscar chuckle a little at this, their eyes meeting once again, but this time, most of the tension has melted away.

“Te gustan las burbujas?” The cashier asks Elena, turning to grab a bottles of bubbles from the shelf behind him. Elena lifts her head up, eyes going a little wide as she nods in response. He extends the bubbles towards Elena, and she eagerly takes them from him, her tiny hands not able to fully wrap around the bottle. Oscar smiles as he watches her, and reaches into his pocket for some change to pay for the bubbles. “No, no, no.” The cashier says, his hands raised slightly in protest. “Por favor. Estan en la casa.” He says, looking from Oscar to Elena. “It’s been so long since my kids were that little. She reminds me of my girls when they were that age.”

“Gracias.” Oscar says, a little caught off guard by the mans generosity. He’s not used to being treated this way. Like a normal man that people want to engage in small talk with. It feels foreign to him, but surprisingly not unwelcome.

As they go to leave, the cashier speaks once more, his voice soft as he talks to Elena “Adios pequeño!” He says, and Elena opens and closes her chubby hand a few times in an attempt to wave goodbye.

Later that evening, after the sun begins to set and the air outside has cooled a little, Oscar and Elena sit on the front porch and blow bubbles.

…

**Elena: Age 4**

Oscar’s in the front yard with some of the homies when he hears the screen door open behind him. He turns to see Elena walking down the front steps, one stair at a time, her tiny arms wrapped tightly around a box.

“¿Qué tienes allí, princesa?” He asks. Elena doesn’t respond, but instead walks up to him, huffing as she sets the box down on the ground in front of her father.

“Tea party, papi!” She squeaks, her little face lighting up as she looks up at him. “Tea party!” She says again, her tiny hand reaching out to offer her father a pink plastic teacup.

He takes the cup from his daughter’s hand without hesitation, and receives a few chuckles from the homies in return. He shoots them a cutting glance, and the laughing ceases.

“Tea!” She chirps again, grabbing another teacup and handing it to Sad Eyes. Sad Eyes stares at Oscar, a look of reluctance plastered on his face.

“What you waiting for, homes?” Oscar asks. ”Take the teacup from the fuckin’ baby.” Sad Eyes begrudgingly takes the cup in one hand, and Elena finishes passing out the cups to the rest of the guys in the front yard.

By the time Marisol gets home from the grocery store, there is a yard full of Santos, all holding pink teacups while Elena pours ‘tea’ for all of them.

“Wow.” Marisol chuckles. “Ella realmente te tiene envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique.”


End file.
